Forever Changed
by Alyssa G
Summary: What if Zack went from most popular guy in school to not knowing if he'll ever go back?
1. Home for the holidays?

It was a cool winter day at Bayside High School when Zack Morris went running out to his car as the bell cut the crisp air. 

"New record, Preppie! 10 seconds after the bell and you're already at your car! See you at the Max?" Slater yelled across the lot.

"Yeah and well, what can I say? I'm in a Christmasy mood!" Zack smirked, climbing into his car. It was the last day of classes till January 10th. Nothing could please Zack more than being in school causing trouble than being out of it. Zack turned on his red 1985 Ford Escort and listened to the purr of the engine. It was almost like a kitten. Pumping up the radio, Zack headed for the Max.

The Max was all decorated for Christmas, and nothing made it seem more like Christmas than to hear six teenagers excited about it. 

"Hey, Preppie, what are you doing for Christmas?" Slater looked at his blonde friend, who shrugged.

"I dunno, maybe I'll convince my parents to go skiing. I've never seen a white Christmas. Never mind me though. Kelly, what are you doing for Christmas?" Zack smiled charmingly at Kelly Kapowski, the girl who he's loved as long as he's known her.

"I'll probably spend it with my family. Help my mom with the cooking. Look after my kid siblings." Kelly grinned at the thought, "Isn't Christmas just the best time of year?"

"Yeah! It's when the mistletoe comes alive and goes back to it's mothership!" Screech Powers replied eagerly.

"Screech, I think it's time for you to go back to your mothership!" Lisa Turtle rolled her eyes at her strange friend.

"Well, we can't forget to get together on Christmas Eve for White Santa, like I planned!" said Jessie Spano, "Don't forget, no just macho pig gifts, or girlie gifts. There should be something for everybody!"

"Jessie, Jessie! Just because I might bring something sporty, doesn't mean a girl can't use it!" Slater retaliated, smirking.

"And wreck these nails and this hair? No way, Slater." stated Lisa, who had pulled out a mirror and primped.

"Look, guys, I'd better go, my mom's expecting me home to help with the Christmas tree. I'll see you guys later." Zack got up from the table and left the Max.

"Come to think of it, I'd better go too. My mom's getting a head start on the gingerbread house." Kelly said as she left as well.

Kelly pulled to the exit on the left hand of Max parking lot. She couldn't exactly see very far to the right because the trees in the median and in the parking lot were obstructing her view. It'd always been a problem, but nobody did anything about it. Kelly was just about to pull out when coming from the left was a convertible doing at least 65 in a 35 zone. "That could kill somebody!" Kelly thought and pulled out after the speeding car. Just as the thought came into her head, she saw the speeding convertible hit a red Ford Escort, digging into the driver's side and crushing the back of the driver's seat. Stunned, Kelly remembered. Zack drives a red Ford Escort, and she could clearly see some bleached blonde hair sticking up in the driver's seat.


	2. All is well

When Kelly saw the car hit Zack's, she ran in to get her friends and had a waitress call 911. She could not believe the carnage she saw. One of her best friends was in that car. It hardly even looked like a car, just a bit of metal that was mangled into nothing. "Who could be in there and get out okay?" Kelly panicked, and immediately burst into tears. Another thought hit her. That she really did love him. She may have dumped him, but she still loved him.

"Zack will be fine Kelly, I promise." Slater hugged Kelly and gave her a shoulder to cry on.

It had been days since the accident. Kelly knew Zack was in danger, but alive the day of the accident. But they weren't allowing visitors till today. She wasn't sure she could bring herself to go see him. But, as she climbed into her car, she decided that if he was awake, he could use the company of a best friend.

The first person Kelly ran into at the hospital was Slater and Zack's parents. 

"Kelly, we need to talk about a couple of things before you go in," Mr. Morris warned as she walked up.

"No kissing the Preppie, Kelly. No matter how bad you feel for him. And no crying." Slater told her, patting her on the back.

"Also, his head hurts from the impact on the dashboard and his face is a little... cut up from all the glass. He's got a couple of broken... bones and his back is bruised up really badly. There's also a really bad cut on his back," Mrs. Morris stated, tearing up.

"Wait, what type of bones?" Kelly questioned, fearing the answer.

"Vertibrae mainly. They say he suffered some nerve damage. He took most of the power of the accident in his back because the car hit him when he was turning right." said Mr. Morris. "Go ahead in Kelly."

Zack groaned as he tried to situate himself further up on the pillows he was on. For some reason, he wasn't getting any response from his legs when he tried to push himself up. The crash... He remembered so little. All that he could think of now was the pain on his head and face when his pain medicine wasn't working well as it could've been. They said he had a big cut on his back and broken bones and the works, but he couldn't feel it. They said the pain medicine was doing it's job.

The door opened on him. Zack immediately tensed, worrying it was another doctor coming to prod and probe at him, not that he hadn't tried to weasel his way out of examinations.

"Zack?" a familiar voice floated into the room. He relaxed, but was worried about how Kelly would judge him by his looks. 

"Hey Kel." Zack tried to smile bravely.

"Uh, nice... haircut." Kelly remarked. The doctors had to get to the cut in his head to treat it and they said that it was too hard with all the hair, so they cut his hair where the damage was. This also resulted in Zack getting a haircut all over so he wouldn't look "weird."

"One of the perks of a head injury," Zack grinned slightly, but that hurt the cut near his mouth.

"You're looking a lot better than your car," Kelly tried to smile for him.

"Aww, man, do you have to remind me? My parents won't cover the repairs because they're paying for part of my college, too much money, you know? So I'll be working extra hours forever to pay for that and college next year," Zack groaned, but flashed her a smile to let her know he wasn't mad at her.

"I saw your accident," Kelly said suddenly.

"You, what?" replied a confused Zack.

"Nobody told you, I know. But I was there, one car back, I narrowly avoided being missed because I could see in that direction. You couldn't because of the trees," Kelly breathed in hesistantly.

"Kelly, it's a lot better me than you. I couldn't bare to see you the way I am," Zack comforted her. Kelly started to tear up. "Kelly, Kelly, you couldn't have prevented it! You didn't know I was at the other exit!"

"But, but, had I pulled out, I would've stopped him!" Kelly sobbed.

"Kelly," Zack yawned. He was not up for an argument. "There's nothing you could've done. You would've been an idiot to pull out. I'll be perfectly fine. I'll probably be back by when school starts. This is just a little extra adventure for the Christmas break."

"I guess you're right Zack. Oh, we're going to do white Santa here tomorrow, if that's okay?" Kelly asked him, pleadingly.

"Yeah, I still want to participate. I'll have my parents bring my gift," Zack then gave a genuine smile.

"I'll see you Zack. You scared me, Zack. And... I love you." Kelly said, a little startled by the last thing she said.

"Don't I always scare you? And... I love you too, Kelly." Zack sunk into his pillows and sighed as Kelly left the room.

Just as Zack got settled, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Zack called.

"Good afternoon, Zack. We've finished with your test results. Your head injury has just about healed." Dr. Gemm told him. "Would you like me to invite your parents in?"

"Uhh, sure?"

A couple of seconds later all three Morris' were in the room.

"Well, Zack seems to be healing well. His head injury just needs to heal from the stitches, the cuts on his face might scar if you don't keep putting cream on them. The final thing is... your back. Zack, you said you get absolutely no response from your legs? In our tests we tried heat, pain, cold, anything to stimulate them, but we couldn't," Dr. Gemm said grimmly.

"Wait, so... what does that mean?" Zack asked, but he knew the truth.

"It means there's a near 100 chance you'll be in a wheel chair the rest of your life. The cut on your back is healed, the vertebrae is healing extremely well, but the nerve damaged is forever. Spinal cord injuries can be permanent and we fear yours might be." Dr. Gemm stated. 

"Yeah, well, thanks," Zack glared at the doctor. The doctor took his parents out in the hall to talk to them.

"Stupid doctor. I HATE him. I do. What does he know. Can't walk. I'm on the basketball team! I'm only 17! This can't happen to me..." Zack said it all rather coolly, but ended his speech by throwing a pillow at the other end of the room.

(Watching a little too much Degrassi made me decide on that injury. I couldn't stand to make Zack mentally disabled, though it might play a part later.)


	3. Look, Look Away

Zack had spent a couple of days moping in his room, not allowing any friends in. He couldn't bare to see them walk in, while he can't get up. He couldn't get out of bed on his own. It infuriated him! He was stuck. Then, the door opened.

"Hey, Preppie, your mom sent me in to help you. You're leaving today!" Slater said, pulling Zack's wheelchair up to the bed.

"I can do it myself, thanks Slater," Zack said and started to slide out of the bed.

"Zack, seriously, don't be ridiculous, you'll just hurt yourself more," Slater fussed at Zack and then grabbed him and lowered him into the chair.

"Slater! BACK OFF!" Zack yelled and pushed Slater off of him.

"Chill out, Preppie! I'm just trying to help!"

"I don't need ANYBODY'S help, Slater, so back OFF!" Zack yelled, and wheeled out of the room, wheeling over Slater's foot in the process.

"ZACK! Zack!" Slater ran out of the room and pulled on Zack's wheelchair. "Look, I know you're hurt and all but don't take it out on me! Remember how I'll go along with your little plans at school and HELP you to make them work? That's all I'm doing now. I'm trying to help you get out of this joint!"

"I'm fine... On my own. I can take care of myself!" Zack snapped, about to push his hair back, but realized there wasn't enough to push back.

"Alright Zack. Go get dressed. On your own." Zack blushed at this. He couldn't. He hadn't learned how to.

"See, Zack? It's not that I'm trying to help you with things that you're able to do. It's the little things you can't," Slater said, trying to comfort his friend. "Oh yeah, here comes Screech!"

"Hey ya Zack!" Screech smiled and then looked at the wheelchair. "Ooo Cooooool! Where can I get one?"

"Screech..." Slater warned.

"Zack, you need any help changing?" Screech offered.

"Yeah, can you guys help me out?" Zack asked, finally giving in, but still out of it from his little argument.

Zack was finally out of the hospital and going to the LA back clinic to work on getting his strength up. He was mad that his parents would force him into some rehab facility, but in the back of his mind, he knew it was the right thing to do. He couldn't even get dressed on his own. Plus, the doctors said that possibly by working out Zack's legs and keeping their strength, he could one day walk. As he was sitting on his bed thinking this, he heard the door open and his mom walked in.

"Zack, you'll be staying here till about January 4th. That'll give you some time to build up strength. Then you can come home, we'll have things changed some so it's easier for you. They said that you can have a personal rehab specialist at the hospital near home and go to maybe about five sessions a week. You're so brave, Zack!" Mrs. Morris hugged her son, who gratefully returned the hug. "I love you, Zacky."

"I love you too, Mom. Why don't you go home and get some rest?" Zack suggested. 

"I think I will, thanks Zack. I'll see you tomorrow."

A little over two weeks in the rehab center proved to be good to Zack. He was a lot happier because now he could do a lot of the things he used to be able to do. He also came to the conclusion he was starting to look a lot better, other than the fact that his hair was now brown, because he could not get his hands on a bottle of hair dye. The doctors simply would not permit him to use hair dye in the rehab center. Today was the first his friends would be visiting for a while, since they lived about an hour or more drive from the rehab center. He was anxious about it, yet oddly calm. And anticipating a lot of tension. Zack settled into his wheelchair so he could take his friends out to the cafeteria so they could grab some lunch. There was a knock on the door and Lisa Turtle poked her head in.

"Zack Morris, I knew it. You're a brunette," Lisa sighed as she walked into the room.

"Yet you fail to notice my brand new set of wheels. Not quite as nice as a Ford Escort, but they'll do..." Zack grinned his trademark grin.

"Ooo, nice Zack. Love the turquoise rims. That is a nice touch!" Lisa smiled and turned towards the door. "Come in guys, he's looking great!"

"Was there some deal you made with them? If I was a jerk, you'd warn them not to come in?" Zack smiled again.

"Zack, you know, I don't think I can love a man who dyes his hair. So which is it naturally? Brown or blonde?" Kelly questioned him, but still flashed him a smile none the less. "You look great, Zack. You'd never know that you were in an accident several weeks ago."

"Yeah, other than the chair and the hair, and a couple of scars, I do look great, don't I?" Zack agreed.

"Hey Preppie, what's with the sudden confidence? Two or three weeks ago you were about to kill me when I tried to help you," Slater asked, looking a little offended.

"And I still don't like people helping very much. But my physical therapist has helped me to start accepting this. They did more check ups on my back and said it doesn't look good. I'm extremely upset, I really am, but they've got me in mental therapy too, that's helping some. And... " Zack dropped his voice to a whisper. "There's a camera in the room. If I get extremely upset and I get loud enough, a trigger goes off and they alert a nurse. Some new system they are trying out. Learned that one the hard way."

"Ouch. Sounds like a prison, Zack." Jessie said and started staring around the room to find the device.

"I've heard of this before! Aliens use them to track which humans they don't want to abduct!" Screech whispered and started cowering. Zack reached up and hit him in the back of the head.

"Knock it off Screech. I mean, I'm doing okay. I'm learning that I've got to deal with this, because it's happening whether I want it to or not," Zack stated wisely.

"That's extremely mature of you to say Zack!" Kelly said and stared at Zack.

"What? I can be mature! Really!" 

"So, are you coming back to school with us?" Kelly asked, trying to change the subject.

"I should be. I... can't remember..." Zack slowed his speech and then just stared at Kelly.

"Zack, Zack!" The entire gang gathered around him, but Zack would not stopping staring in the same spot. It was like he just stopped thinking.

(Told you that mental problem might come back! New chapter soon!)


	4. Old School

"What? What, Mom... I'm fine!" Zack said, and shot Kelly a bewildered look.

"Zack... I'm Kelly, remember?" Kelly responded frantically, handing Zack a glass of water.

"Oh... oh, man, Kelly, I'm sorry!" Graciously, Zack drank the water and just breathed deeply for a couple of moments.

"What the hell was that Zack?" Slater demanded, looking throughly freaked out.

"I... I don't know, Slater. We don't know. It's been happening, very occasionally. The doctors say they know it has to do with the head injury. They said I've also been extremely blunt once or twice, and almost emotionless. They did an X Ray and everything looks fine. Mom reckons it's just some post accident trauma. That's part of why I'm seeing a mental therapist..." As he admitted this, he looked at the floor. He really didn't want to admit to having mental problems too. Nobody would ever want to be friends with somebody with a mental and physical disability.

"Zack... are you ashamed?" Kelly asked, trying to get him to reveal his emotions.

"Kind of... It's just too much change, too fast, okay Kelly?" Zack responded.

"Yeah, I understand Zack. Look, let's get out of this room. Why don't we go to the cafeteria? Grab a bite?" Kelly asked Zack, who nodded. "Mind if I push you?"

"Sure, that'd be great Kelly. If it gets too hard, you can let Slater, Jessie, or Lisa push," Zack sighed and leaned back as Kelly pushed the chair he was bound to.

"Wait, WHAT ABOUT ME ZACK?" Screech screamed running down the hall to catch up with the group.

Zack looked up and watched Screech thrashing down the hall. "Screech, I would have to be crazy to let you push me! Look, you just knocked down a nurse!"

"SORRY MISS!" Screech screeched and walked alongside Zack. "Zack, so you are coming back to school with us, right?"

"Probably Screech, when are we going back? I lost count of days."

"Monday, Zack!"

"Oh man, so I get out of here..."

"Tomorrow!"

"YES!" Zack yelled, clinching the air with a fist. "Uh, sorry."

"Zack, we will be so glad to have you back. I've got to say, it's been pretty boring not having Zack Morris around," Jessie said as they turned into the cafeteria.

"Well, I probably won't be attracting nearly as many girls as I used to, and unless my parents want to install an elevator out of my window, there will be no more of the old climbing out the window to impress a girl," Zack voiced, trying not to sound disappointed. "Hey, Kelly, could you stop pushing now? I kind of want to do it myself."

"Oh yeah... sure Zack," Kelly uttered, looking embarrassed.

Zack felt everybody's eyes on him as he pushed himself towards the cafeteria line. It really was no big deal to him anymore. He was strong enough to push himself all day. It seemed to him that his friends didn't think so. Occasionally they would ask if he needed help or if he was tired. He was fine though. He balanced his tray in his lap and as it piled up, his friends looked more and more nervous.

"Hey Zack, let me get that for you..." Lisa offered, but was met by a vicious glare.

"Lisa. No thanks. I can do it myself. I've always done it myself. I. Don't. Need. Help," Zack practically snarled at Lisa, who leaped back in line.

"Fine Zack, don't have a cow. And if you ever do need help, I won't be there for you," Lisa snapped, offended that Zack, who had been her best friend since they were little, would be so rude to her.

"Look Lisa, I really don't want any help," Zack stated, trying to make her feel better.

"I think it's a macho man thing, Lisa," Jessie suggested.

"Follow me, guys," Zack beckoned the rest of the group. They all followed him over to a corner of the cafeteria. It seemed nicer than the rest of the cafeteria, perhaps because of the large window overlooking a beautiful courtyard, full of plants. Something about it seemed so nice.

"Zack, I'm impressed. I'll admit, we were all a little over protective. We were just worried you wouldn't adapt..." Kelly whispered.

"Kelly, I'm Zack Morris. I can adapt to anything. I'm a chameleon," Zack proudly stated, but took the compliment without getting overly upset.

"Preppie, are you ready for school? For Belding?" Slater asked, smiling smuggly.

"Belding is in for the shock of his life. Zack Morris, in a wheelchair, but badder than ever!" Zack stated boldly, striking a regal pose.

"How much do you want to bet Belding faints when he sees you?" Slater offered.

"I'd prefer he didn't. But I told my parents not to bother notifying the school. I've got what I need. The key to the staff elevator," Zack smiled and pulled out his key ring.

"Nice going, Preppie. You bet you can still scare the nerds?"

"Without a doubt. They'll think I'm not tough anymore. I'll run over one of their feet if they don't listen to me."

"That's my old Zack! So. Next semester, what'll it be? Study a lot? Join a boys choir?"

"A boys choir? They've got the most alien abductions Zack! Don't do it!" Screech warned and cowered. Zack looked over to make sure he wasn't being rude and found Kelly, Lisa, and Jessie talking amongst themselves. Screech seemed pretty content with just listening to him and Slater.

"Nah. I might study more, but I won't become some geek or something. I've been thinking, I could join the chorus, I mean, I enjoy singing but then again, it's lame. We could trade spots in the band, Slater. We could modify the songs so I wouldn't need to use any foot pedals. Let's see, that seems like all I'll be able to really do. I'll still scheme and all, and be willing to help with the dances, and on student council, but all sports are out."

"Preppie, if you join the chorus, I will not be friends with you anymore. You'll be a girl for sure, Zack!"

"Now, now, Slater. Not all men who go into chorus are girls. I seem to recall your daddy telling me a story about how you were a good little singer in your elementary school choir."

"What choir was I in if you're so smart."

"Well that's an admission. But if you'd like to know, it was uhh... uhh... Northwest Round Lake Beach Elementary School!"

"Preppie, your memory is amazing. Why can't you use it for good?"

"Ahh, I see our view of good and evil is completely different Slater." Zack said, grinning at having embarrassed Slater. "Hey guys, I want to head back to my room. It's almost eight and I want to get some rest, since I'm leaving tomorrow."

"Do you want us to come with you, or can we stay?" Lisa asked, looking up from her conversation.

"Uhh, stay if you like," Zack said, and headed back for his room. He was beginning to anticipate that school would not be such a cakewalk anymore.


	5. Saved by the Belding

Zack was running down a hallway at Bayside. He was running as fast as he could, full speed, trying to reach Kelly. He tripped over a little matchbox car and couldn't get back up. A group of students was laughing at him, laughing, taunting. It was horrifying. He couldn't escape, he couldn't run. He blacked out. As soon as he opened his eyes he was standing in The Max. People were full of laughter, talking about Christmas, his friends wishing him well as he walked out the door. His Ford Escort, in perfect condition was parked where he had left it. Instead of getting in, he called 911 on his cellphone to report somebody doing 65 in a 35 zone. As he made the call he heard two cars crash. It startled him, but when he ran over he saw Kelly's little white Honda crumpled by a convertible. Zack ran over and saw Kelly, pinned in the driver's seat. She looked up and mouthed "I saved your life, Zack." and died as Zack tried to get to her. He stiffened, fell and couldn't get up. He couldn't go on, and the people, they were shouting at him, taunting him, mocking him... And the horrible beep... the beep...

Jolting awake, Zack tried to remember it was just a dream. None of that had happened. And the beep was just his alarm clock. He smacked it and pulled himself to a sitting position. That dream was nothing short of terrifying. It made him realize how affected he was, and that he didn't have to numb his feelings about the accident. He was okay to feel resentful that he couldn't walk, and that the walk from The Max to his car was his last, was something he didn't have to act so cheery about. He also came to terms with the fact that part of him died when he was in that crash. The innocence that everything was always going to work for him and that after a wink and a smile, he could have anything, that was gone.

Zack went through his morning routine, with the aid of a chair lift installed on the stairs, all doors widened, the stairs widened, all to accommodate his need. His parents were going through a process of making everything wheelchair accessible in their house so Zack could be at home on his own, and have to go without important things like access to food, or medicine.

Once he was done getting ready, it was time. Time to get in a car for the first time since his accident the month before. His mom had bought a new van to accommodate Zack's wheelchair, but it didn't make Zack feel any better. He was scared. Sure, he had traveled from the hospital to the rehab center, but that was by helicopter. And when they sent Zack back they took a helicopter to the hospital, which was just several blocks away, just outside their neighborhood, and out of fear Zack had requested for his mom and him to walk home, while his dad drove his stuff in his car. Fact was, he didn't want to get in another accident. But it was only because he wanted to go to school that he got into the van. Suddenly there was a loud whirring.

"Are you okay honey?" his mom asked, looking back at him.

"Uh huh. Never better, mom," Zack replied, clinching the sides of his seat.

The entire ride had Zack on edge. When he finally let go of his seat, his knuckles were white and his hands were sweaty. Anxiously, Zack grabbed his bookbag and got out of the van, and went into Bayside High School.

As soon as he got in the door, he had managed to run into one of the better basketball players, John.

"Morris, Morris, Morris, don't tell me you strained your knee again!" John asked smoothly, patting him on the back.

"Uh, no, car accident," Zack replied.

"How long you off for Zack, a week, two weeks? Come on, we need you for the tournament!" John encouraged Zack, oblivious to Zack's condition.

"John. I'm off, permanently. I quit, meaning you're captain," Zack glared at him.

"Zack, I accept captain, but I mean, what do you mean you're off permanently?"

"I mean it's none of your business, John!" Zack snapped and wheeled off.

Zack made it down the hall after many stares and turned into his first stop, Mr. Belding's office.

Zack knocked, trying to be polite.

"Why come on... in?" Mr. Belding said and looked down and saw Zack.

"Zack, what on earth happened? Strained muscle again? How long are you off the basketball team?" Mr. Belding asked, looking worried.

"I'm off permanently, Mr. Belding. I need a schedule change and permission to use the elevator."

"But, but why Zack! What happened?"

"I got in a car wreck, and... and... got... hurt."

"You... what?"

"Mr. Belding, do I have to say it?"

"I don't think so. It's very clear. So you broke your knee cap, is that it?"

"No! The car hit mine from the driver's side and drove right into... my back. I'm... I'm..."

"Distraught?"

"That and... para... para... paralyzed." Zack muttered it so softly, but Mr. Belding clearly heard it. His face sunk and the look on his face was of pure pity.

"Zack, I'm so, so sorry. I shouldn't have pried so much. If you ever need somebody to talk to, you can come talk to me."

"You're so supportive Mr. Belding. Now, about my schedule, obviously, I can't take team sports anymore."

"No, you're right, we'll have to change that."

"Well... what's open? Auto shop? Wood working?"

"Open classes, open classes... Well, here's your choices Zack. Modern dance 1, that might be a little hard... Child development, open to girls only..."

"Mr. Belding, that is an outrage! You can't have girl only classes!" Zack pounded his fist on the desk. He'd found his class.

"Zack Morris, I will not let you enroll in an all girl class! As I was saying, there's an alternating day class you might be talented at..."

"I'll take it!"

"Ah ah ah, they might not let you in, and it's not that it's alternating one day off, one day on, it's one day you take one class, one day you take the other. The teacher insisted on it, for maximum learning."

"Whatever it is, I'll take it."

"Okay, so concert and show choir, Zack?"

"Uhh... Sure, if that's my only choice."

"It is, Zack. You need the credits to graduate. Seeing as you have an excellent singing voice, I can't see why Mrs. Silver wouldn't let you in her class."

"Mr. Belding, I really don't have that terrific of a singing voice, I think I'd be much better in Child Development." Zack insisted. He had suddenly remembered something Slater had said about choir boys.

"Mr. Morris, your tricks won't work this time. Give it up. I've got your voice on tape. Plus, you'd be one of five or six boys that about 30 or 40 girls would love to go out with. More than you'll get with Child Development and you have a little competition." Mr. Belding said. This intrigued Zack. He didn't think that it was possible to have that many students in a class.

"You know what, you've got me sold Mr. Belding, sign me up!"

"Alright, just make sure to go talk to Mrs. Silver." Mr. Belding said, smiling about the fact that he had finally outsmarted the infamous Zack Morris. As Zack left, he felt content that he'd made Mr. Belding look foolish. Those chorus guys were dweebs, but the girls sure could sing and were just his type! Mr. Belding was the idiot in this one, that's for sure...

"You're doing WHAT?" Lisa screamed, as Zack told her during lunch what class he was going to try and get into tomorrow.

"Concert and show choir, Lisa!"

"Honey, I'm in concert and show choir and you will not be good at show choir. You have to dance!"

"Clearly Mr. Belding didn't realize that..."

"I mean, not all the time, a lot of our songs are just standing, but when we go to competition, we have a Broadway number where we dance!"

"We'll work it out Lisa!"

"Oh you better hope so for your sake Zack!" Lisa said and left. Zack sighed and stared at his food. He suddenly wasn't very hungry. People were still staring. It was beginning to feel like a dream...

(So I don't actually know if Bayside has a chorus or if Glee Club counts as their chorus. So, I'm giving them one. I know it's a little weird, but Zack needed another activity to make up for things like basketball and all that. Thanks for the reviews y'all! Next chapter coming soon, along with a couple new characters that Zack wouldn't ordinarily run into...)


	6. Sing a Joyful Song

"Zack Morris, I would be honored to have you in the choir!" Mrs. Silver, a rather short woman with short blonde hair, exclaimed. "I'm sure you'll be a wonderful addition to our choir."

Zack smiled at her, and pulled his chair into the front row. It was a couple of minutes before the bell and he had gone to see if he could join the chorus. It was clear Mrs. Silver was thrilled.

"Now Zack, all of the tenors sit in that section, so you're in the right place. You'll be sitting between Wesley and Drake."

"Are they nerds, Mrs. Silver?" Zack asked, hoping she'd say yes.

"Well, Wesley is going to be a music and theatre education major and Drake will be a business and finance major."

"So that's a maybe?"

"No, Zack. As I was saying, you'll want to listen to Wesley for pitches. I understand you're extremely musically gifted, but tenor can be difficult to sing."

As she said this, the bell rang and Zack stiffened. He was just a little nervous to be in a class with people he hardly knew.

The first two people in the door were a tall, slightly athletic looking boy following a rather chubby, but cute brunette girl. As soon as she spotted him, the girl walked over.

"Hi, I'm Lizzie. And... you're... Zack Morris?"

"Yes, I am. You've heard of me?"

"I'm friends with Lisa. I've seen you two talking in the hallway. I'm just surprised because you're in here and you're well, in that."

"Car accident over break."

"Oh, I'm sorry, do you mind me asking, is it... permanent?"

"Yeah it is," Zack sighed.

"Hey, I'm Wesley," the boy said, extending his hand.

"Hey, Zack Morris. Nice hair," Zack said, shaking Wesley's hand. Wesley had practically the same hair as Zack before the accident.

"Thanks! So, what brings you here?"

"A car accident and a good voice I guess."

Lizzie walked behind Zack and took a seat behind him. Zack couldn't help but feel like he was being watched.

"You're going to love it, so you're going to be sharing music with me?"

"I guess."

"We're doing some great Broadway pieces right now. And we're doing some rock towards the end of the semester, if that's more up your alley."

"Well, that sounds..." Zack started but Mrs. Silver hushed him. The class had all filled into the seats behind him, some running in just as the final bell rang.

"Lisa, Eliza, detention for the both of you! Sign in!" Mrs. Silver said, pointing at the sheet. Lisa had run into class with a girl who immediately caught Zack's attention. She was just his type, blonde and thin.

Lisa started walking towards Zack and sat down behind him, beside Lizzie.

"Zack, don't even think about it. She's going out with some nerd named Pedro," Lisa whispered. Eliza was finished signing in and went to sit on the other side of Lisa.

"Lisa, I think I'm going to move to the third row," Lizzie said, and moved back a row.

"Lizzie, quiet. Good morning everybody. First off, I'd like to introduce a new student. Zack Morris," Mrs. Silver said, trying to get the classes attention.

"Quiet guys!" Lizzie said to the right side of the room and some of the chatter died down.

"Right, Zack will be joining us this semester, and I will assure you, he is very good," Mrs. Silver said, nodding towards Zack.

"Uhh, sure," Zack replied.

"We've got competition coming up, so let's pull out our first piece..."

Hurrying out of the class to lunch, Zack was able to catch up to Slater and Kelly.

"Zack, what's the rush?" Slater asked, seeing a horrified look on Zack's face.

"That was the weirdest class ever. Belding lied, hardly any of those girls were great. There were some who were just quiet as could be, others stared at me the whole time!" Zack said and then realized what he was saying. "I mean, about a month ago I would've loved to have been stared at and you know, maybe they were looking at me, but I think I freaked them out."

"Nonsense, Preppie! They probably have all fallen for you," Slater said, trying to calm his friend down.

"Well, I found out the two best tenors, Wesley and Drake, aren't nerds at all. Belding wasn't lying when he said I had competition. Wesley even has the same hair I did!"

"Oh that guy? I'll hand it to you Zack, you've got a lot more charm than him. He may have a look, but he can't charm the girls nearly as well as you," Kelly said, smiling at Zack. "Don't let it get to your head, but your smile makes any girl melt. Wesley's is so... fake."

"Well thank you, Kelly. Anyways, that was a weird group of kids. I've never seen anything like it. I might just drop the class," Zack mused, trying to come up with a clever ruse to be put in Child Development.

"Lisa is in that class, do you think she's weird?" Kelly asked, trying to get an answer from Zack.

"Well, no, but... Some of them were so fake. I heard about a quarter of them are members of the theatre department, which would explain a lot..." Zack mused, just as Lisa walked up.

"Hey Zack, how'd you like the class?" Lisa asked, sitting down next to him.

"Uhh, it was, a learning experience," Zack nodded.

"Zack, those girls were all over you! Pretty much every one was staring. And Lizzie couldn't shut up about how cute and how sweet and how charming that Zack Morris is!"

"She's not really my type..."

"What, not tall, thin and blonde? She's a nice girl, Zack. Maybe a little talkative, maybe a little under assertive, but she'd be great for you!"

"She's a little chubby..."

"And maybe you're a little too short for her now, Zack. Come on, make friends with her! I really think I see something here. And if her weight bothers you that much, mention something about exercise and how great it is, and do that, oh about every three weeks. She'll be thin as a stick because she'll have listened to you," Lisa explained, glaring at Zack. Zack took a little offense to Lisa's first comment, but realized he was extremely picky about physical appearance. But then, what guy isn't?

"How do you know she'll drop the weight?" Zack challenged.

"Because she listens to people she likes or looks up to. That's part of how she is. Now if it's something important to her, like telling her she can't sing, or dance, then she'll get very defensive. But I think you can get her to listen to you on the weight issue. She knows it. She just needs to be reminded of it. And Zack, you have your choice of any girl in that class. Neither Wesley or Drake ever matched the number of girls you've managed to charm today alone. This one girl, who's normally very quiet, couldn't stop talking about you. You've done a number on those girls, Zack."

"Maybe chorus won't be so bad, maybe I did outsmart Belding. Hey Lisa, why weren't any of the chorus kids in Glee Club?" Zack asked, remembering when he joined Glee Club to get that trip to Hawaii.

"They think it's for dorks only. Mrs. Silver has so much on her plate she can't hold Glee Club, so Mr. Tuttle, who has no musical training other than being in a church choir, volunteered to run it. It's for students who need an extra curricular, or who simply couldn't make it into concert or show choir," Lisa explained, managing to insult Zack.

"Hey, I still go to the Glee Club meetings occasionally. If there's a chance to go to Hawaii, I'm taking it!"

"Well, you'll like chorus then. We take a trip every year, regardless of how we do in competition. Of course, the trips not free, but the kids parents usually pay for. Your parents certainly would, if it's for education."

"Yeah... Lisa, you're right. Let's get chorus to go somewhere very 'educational' this year," Zack said, thinking up a plan.

"Zack, I don't even want to know what you're thinking up."

(So, I know stories with a ton of extra characters can get boring, so this chapter was just to introduce one or two characters who will be shown or mentioned a bit, and a couple of characters that will be referenced to. Back to regular Baysideness next chapter!)


	7. For Good

Disclaimer: All characters except the chorus kids (even though they aren't in this chapter, or any that are coming soon) belong to NBC.

Zack was sitting at home, just trying to think up a plot of where the chorus should travel and how to make it happen. Just as Zack had thought of an idea, the doorbell rang. Quickly, he wheeled to the door to answer it.

"Are you Mr. Zachary Morris?" a police man asked.

"Yes..."

"I'm afraid you are under arrest for manslaughter and I am also serving you a notice that the family of Stacy Corosi is placing a lawsuit against you," the officer responded, frowning at Zack.

"Officer, there must be some mistake... I haven't hurt anybody.... And Stacy was just a summer girlfriend! What is she suing for?" Zack stammered, fearing the two charges were connected.

"Come on, Morris, let's get you down to headquarters," the officer respond and pushed Zack out of the house.

"Can you get in the car on your own?" the officer asked.

"I can get in just fine," Zack snarled.

Zack pushed himself in and the officer proceeded to handcuff Zack and let him wiggle back into the seat.

* * *

"Mom, they've arrested me!" Zack practically yelled into the phone.

"But you're just my baby! Why didn't I even get notified!?! When I get my hands on them..."

"Mom, I'm 18. They can do what they want. But they still won't tell me why."

"They have to tell you! Oh my baby, my poor baby..."

"Mom, just come down as soon as you can..."

"I'm on my way now honey."

Zack hung up the phone. He had never felt so alone in his life, including those miserable days of pain in the hospital. Why him? And what did he do to Stacy Corosi? Zack turned around and saw an officer standing behind him.

"Please, sir, can you tell me what is happening?" Zack pleaded with the officer.

"Nobody has told you?"

"No sir."

"Let's go into a private room..." the officer replied and walked down the hall and held open a door. Zack wheeled himself into the room.

"Okay, are you aware that the car that hit you had the right of way?" the officer asked.

"Yes, but it was speeding! I couldn't see it because of the trees!"

"Are you aware that the person in the car died?"

"No..."

"Stacy Corosi was in that car. She was headed to her father's beach resort."

"S-- Stacy?"

"Did you know her?"

"Yes... She was my girlfriend..."

"I'm so sorry... Ahem. So you're being charged for manslaughter since you intentionally went when it was not your right of way and Stacy's family is suing you because of the unbelievable pain you have caused them and for the funeral costs and for killing her," the officer seemed as though he was trying to be gentle about it, but looked suspicious of Zack none the less.

"Sir... there were trees... and she was speeding.... I have a witness!" Zack stammered, in total shock of what was happening to him.

"You have a witness?"

"Yes... Kelly.... Kelly Kapowski."

"Well, you just write down her info and we'll give her a little call. Okay son?"

"Yes..." Zack proceeded to write down her address and phone number on the slip of paper that he was given.

How had the tables turned like this? He could not wrap his mind around the idea of Stacy being gone, forever. It was so unfair... Yet, Zack felt almost like he was punished by her death. Not only would he be the one charged with it, but he had lost his ability to walk, and was still very mentally scarred.

* * *

"This will be your home for the next... well, for a while," the officer said, pushing Zack into his cell.

"Visitor for Mr. Zachary Morris," the guard announced and opened the door.

"I've got to wheel you to the visitation room. Give me your hands," the guard demanded and he immediately hand cuffed him.

The ride felt like it took an eternity, as Zack was wondering who it would be. The first day he was in there his mother stopped by, and his mother had stopped by every day after. They banned her visitation rights though when she had tried to slip Zack some homemade banana bread that had money baked into it. The officer knew something green was in the bread and assumed it was drugs.

The guard wheeled Zack into the dark visitation room then went to wait outside and shut the door behind him.

"Zack, I am so sorry!" Kelly squealed as she gave him a huge hug.

"Ouch, Kelly, you're going to suffocate me..."

"They make you wear these when you're visiting with someone?" Kelly frowned, playing with his handcuffs.

"I'm treated like dirt. As if I'm going to bust out of here and steal a car. Ha ha," Zack laughed weakly.

"It's horrible..."

"How many days have I been in here? I've lost count."

"About two months now... I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to visit... They wouldn't let me for the longest time because I'm a witness. They had to get my story first... Then they kept coming up with excuses. After your mom got kicked out they wouldn't allow you to have visitors for about a month. Why they thought the money was drugs..."

"They probably thought I would buy drugs with the money. But the money was for the 'convenient store,' so I could actually have some real shampoo and soap. I think the stuff they give us is just colored water."

"Zack... You look so thin..."

"I know... Some guy keeps taking my food...."

"You have to report it."

"I have. They do nothing about it."

"The trial is in a week. They've told you, right?"

"Yeah... I don't get it. I JUST DON'T GET IT. I've been mourning over Stacy ever since I found out... Stacy's father is trying to sue me for every penny I'm worth and the police want to charge me for her death! Yet she was the one speeding and I'm in a freakin' WHEELCHAIR for the rest of my life!"

"Zack... Zack...." Kelly ran her fingers through his silky blonde hair, which now had very brown roots.

"Kelly, I don't know how much longer I can take it."


	8. Don't Stop Believing

Disclaimer: NBC owns all of the SBTB characters and I am using the names of two Oliver! Characters as the defense and prosecution, but they are not the actual characters.

I know I had introduced the chorus and everything in that one chapter, but I realized that this aspect of the accident needed to be explored. When an accident of that caliber occurs, life doesn't continue just as fast as I had it happen for Zack.

"So... So...." the prosecutor said, circling around Zack.

"So," Zack snapped back.

"You do realize that really will not help your case?" the prosecutor, Mr. Bumble, snarled. It was finally the day of his trial. Zack was praying it would be speedy, but was doubting it. That and he'd still have to deal with the agreement with Stacy's family.

"Did you turn right out of that exit from 'The Max'?"

"Yes."

"He admits it!"

"But I didn't see the car! Those trees have always been a problem!"

"Did I ask you if the trees were a problem?"

"No."

"Then keep silent till I ask you the next question."

"Yes sir."

"Now, did you witness Miss Kelly Kapowski getting into her car as you were?"

"No... Because I was getting into my car."

"No further questions."

"Defense?" The judge beckoned Mr. Sowerberry forward to question Zack.

"Zack, please describe the events leading up to the accident," Mr. Sowerberry requested.

"Well.... I got into my car and pulled up to the right hand exit of 'The Max.' I looked left and it looked clear as far as I could tell, but there were a bunch of trees that block the view of the road. I had stopped at the stop sign and I went forward and a car plowed into mine. I don't remember anything after that."

"Zack, at what distance would you say you can see to the left from that exit?"

"Only a couple of yards, if that."

"Did Kelly leave 'The Max' at the same time as you?"

"Yes, almost immediately after me. If I remember correctly, she was parked on the other side of the building."

"No further questions."

"Kelly Kapowski, to the stands!"

Kelly patted Zack on the back as he wheeled down.

"Please, Miss Kapowski, today," Judge Webb griped and Kelly stood and took oath. She waited for Mr. Bumble to waddle up to talk to her.

"So, Miss Kow... ski, you SAY you left 'The Max' at the same time as Zack."

"Yes sir."

"So, why not take the same exit as your boyfriend here?"

"I dunno... I don't like that exit and it wasn't near my spot."

"So you claim that you saw the car coming?"

"Yes, it was doing about 70 in a 35 zone."

"Did I ask you how fast the car was going?"

"No sir."

"Jury, disregard that statement, please. Now, Miss Kapowski, how did you react to this?"

"I was stunned... I rushed to call 911..."

"You didn't bother to check to see if your boyfriend was okay?"

"No..."

"You didn't bother to check the other car, and in turn, could have possibly saved Miss Carosi's life?"

"No..."

"I rest my case. No further questions."

"Mr. Sowerberry, please," Judge Webb called.

"Thank you, your honor. Kelly, how fast would you say Stacy's car was going?"

"About 70 in a 35 zone."

"And would you agree that there is low visibility from the exit that you saw Zack take?"

"Yes."

"Did you see the accident happen?"

"Yes."

"Please describe it."

"Stacy t-boned Zack. She was going entirely too fast. Zack had no reaction time.... No... time..."

"Do you believe there was anything you could've done?"

"No.... the cars were so messed up.... somebody could've gotten hurt going in there without proper protection..."

"No further questions."


	9. How Do I Say Good Bye?

Disclaimer: NBC owns all of the SBTB characters and I am using the names of two Oliver! Characters as the defense and prosecution, but they are not the actual characters.

"Jury, do we have a verdict?" Judge Webb asked, indicating for the head juror to give him the verdict. When Judge Webb opened the enveloped, he cringed, but read the results.

"The jury finds Zachary Morris not guilty of vehicular manslaughter due to evidence that it was just an accident, if not Stacy Carosi's fault. All charges are dropped. Well, Mr. Morris, I expect you to meet up with Mr. Carosi immediately in the conference room. Court dismissed."

Zack sighed with relief and wheeled himself back to the conference room, when he felt somebody pushing him.

"I'm here for you, Zack," Kelly whispered in his ear, wheeling him back.

Inside the conference room was Stacy's family, all crying, or else very serious. Mr. Sowerberry, Zack's lawyer, and Mr. Bumble, who was apparently the Carosi's lawyer, were both waiting.

Stacy's father stepped forward.

"Zack, I had no idea... You're in a wheelchair?"

"Yes."

"Is it.... permanent?"

"As far as I know. They say it's extremely unlikely I'll ever walk again."

"I... I didn't know... I'm sorry, Zack."

"How much do you want?"

"I...."

"Mr. Carosi, you sued me. How. Much. Do. You. Want. Because apparently, I haven't suffered at all from Stacy's reckless driving and I haven't spent some nights crying because I realize that Stacy is gone forever. But enough about me. How. Much. Do. You. Want."

"Zack... I'm not going to go through with it."

"WHAT?!!?!" Mr. Bumble screamed and lunged at Mr. Carosi. "I mean, don't you think you should consult your lawyer about this first?"

"No, because while we may be in pain over Stacy's death and mourning, I realize Zack is too. And the trial made me realize it wasn't even his fault, and he is suffering enough."

"You're kidding....?" Zack whispered.

"I know, I know, I'm an old penny pincher, but Stacy would be upset if she knew that we were trying to get money out of you for this. Stacy wouldn't want it this way..."

"Dead girl really shouldn't play a role here..." Mr. Bumble muttered.

"LOOK HERE, BUMBLE. DEAD GIRL IS MY DAUGHTER. SHUT UP. And, also, YOU'RE FIRED," Mr. Carosi screamed himself red in the face.

"Mr. Carosi, I am very, very sorry about Stacy.... I truly am..." Zack teared up. He felt Kelly's hand on his back.

"I know how close of friends you were that summer. I hate to see you like this Zack. You're a good kid. You don't deserve it."

"We take what we're given, Mr. Carosi. I've come to realize that."

"Looks like you got a good girl who'll stand behind you. I think Stacy would approve."

"Thanks Mr. C," Zack sobbed, and hugged Mr. Carosi. They didn't say anything further. They didn't need to.

* * *

"Zacky!" Mrs. Morris squealed, waiting outside of the courthouse with the van. She had been banned from the courtroom as well because of the banana bread incident.

"Mom... I'm free," Zack said, feeling truly free for the first time since the accident.

"I don't understand how that so called justice system works. I'm just glad to have my Zacky back," Mrs. Morris said and gave Zack a suffocating hug.

"I guess I should head home, Zack.... I'll let you be with your mother..."

"No! Kelly, it's okay. You can ride home with us if you want."

"Is that alright Mrs. Morris?" Kelly asked hesitantly.

"That's alright with me. All aboard!"

* * *

It was a Thursday night that Zack got home from the courthouse and he asked the unthinkable question.

"Mom, can I go to school tomorrow?" Zack asked through a bite of spare rib.

"Zack, don't you think you should get back your strength?"

"Mom, I want to go to school next year at a university. I think I boost my chances if I go back as soon as possible," Zack reasoned as he took huge bites of mashed potatoes.

"Zack, Mr. Belding will understand," Kelly said, and gave him yet another kiss, the tenth since they'd left the courthouse. While ordinarily she would not kiss Zack in front of his parents, they understood.

"Kelly, I'm going, and that's final."

"Gosh Zack, you just want that Lizzie girl in choir."

"No, Eliza."

"ZACK!" Kelly smacked him across the cheek.

"OWWW! I was kidding!" Zack winced as Kelly kissed his cheek to make it "better."

"Where are you going to college, Zack?" Kelly asked, realizing Zack had not made that important decision.

"Well... Uhh... Maybe Yale, or Cal U, or East Carolina, or Western Carolina..."

"ECU or WCU? Why Carolina, Zack?" Kelly asked, not having realizing he had applied.

"They offered me track scholarships.... I guess it's kinda pointless for that now, but WCU also offered me a good academic scholarship and they said they needed more people from out of state..."

"If you're going to Carolina, why not UNC or Duke?"

"They didn't accept me...." Zack muttered, feeling embarassed.

"YALE ACCEPTED YOU AND THOSE TWO DIDN'T?" Kelly snapped.

"I know I know! But I was thinking, YOU could get into WCU or ECU....."

"And what's that supposed to mean Zack?"

"It means I know that you're on the waiting list for Cal U and didn't even get into Yale. And I saw that you applied for ECU and WCU... And you got into ECU...."

"And waiting list of WCU!" Kelly snapped indignantly. She knew she didn't have the best grades, but she didn't need Zack to remind her.

"I'm going to WCU. My parents sent my tuition deposit already."

"I.... I guess I'll have to meet you half way because I'm going to ECU.... At least we'll be in the same state, huh?"

"6 hours away....."

"Why a mountain school, Zack? For a California surfer boy?"

"Because I can't get near an ocean Kelly! I don't want to have easy access to beaches! It's torture, because in case you didn't notice, I'm in a wheelchair!"

"I'm sorry that I easily forget that, Zack, especially when we're sitting down at this nice dinner!" Kelly snapped, walked out of the house and cried her way home.


End file.
